<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kisses by EmperorLotoristaken (Eldhoron)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521634">Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldhoron/pseuds/EmperorLotoristaken'>EmperorLotoristaken (Eldhoron)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lotura Week 2020 Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allotor - Freeform, F/M, Fade Sex, Fade to Black, French Kissing, Kissing, Lemon, Lotura - Freeform, Lotura Week 2020, Lovers, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Straight couples are hard to write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:16:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldhoron/pseuds/EmperorLotoristaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lotura Week 2020 Prompt: Forbidden/Pleasure</p><p>Drabble sized one-shot. Smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura &amp; Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lotura Week 2020 Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lotura Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hard lilac skin erupted with shivers. They followed her light stroke trailing its way across Lotor’s chest. The lure of acting on his instincts drove him mad. He wondered if it pleasured her to see him descend past insanity whenever she touched him.</p><p>Allura followed the path of her manicured nails with a string of supple kisses.</p><p>A soft sigh escaped his lips. Lotor weaved his fingers behind his head as languid marks of violet luminescence burned traces over muscular arms. “Allura.”</p><p>The slightest tug at the corner of her mouth invited him deeper. He leaned forward propping himself up on his elbows. Time sped up as if some great deadline had been suddenly laid.</p><p>Her scent overpowered the atmosphere as she closed the remaining distance. A familiar electric thrill rushed down his spine as their bodies meshed closer. Their tongues sparred amidst the hot war for control.</p><p>His hands unfurled themselves from her silver locks to plant themselves shamelessly onto her charms. She whimpered over the noise of their messy kissing.</p><p>Quickly, the tempo changed. The short mewl was followed by a deep growl from him. Lotor ground his hips deeper against her thigh, straining the fabric of his shorts. She relented, relaxing her attack on his mouth and letting his tongue dip between her lips.</p><p>She paused to suck in a deep breath before he bit into her neck, sucking hard and leaving a wet mark.</p><p>“No teeth,” she coughed.</p><p>He took the warning to heart, easing the pain with a soft pash into the crook of her neck before diving to her chest and servicing her rosy buds each one after the other. Her salty taste drove him further into the ground. His speed rose once more as her fingers twisted through his white mane with every passing second of attention.</p><p>“Allura,” he whispered as he trailed his kisses back up to her jaw.</p><p>When her heady cobalt gaze landed on his, the instinct tidal-waved. The intimacy of her stare captured him for the longest heartbeat. He didn’t need to verbalise the request.</p><p>He wanted her. She desired him. The princess kissed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>By the way, this is the first heterosexual fade-to-black scene I've ever done. Yay me?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>